


Maybe it was fate

by OBESSESDTODDLER



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-08-30 13:30:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8535061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OBESSESDTODDLER/pseuds/OBESSESDTODDLER
Summary: Yazwa Nico finally made her dreams come true, she was currently the number one idol. A party after one of her tours lead to a mishap bringing her to someone she hasn't met in a long time.





	1. One Wrong Move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After her final concert, Idol Nico decided to have a little celabration

"Thank you everyone, you have been a great audience. Have a good night!" The idol on stage bid her farewell to her adoring fans before exiting the stage. She was greeted by her two friends who also works as her managers.

"Another great show, Nicocchi!" 

The idol flipped one of her two pigtails she had on her head and with a smug smirk replied the purple haired friend. "Of course, that is needless to say. I am the number one idol after all."

The blonde sighed, shaking her head at her friend "Seems like you would never change, would you."

"I don't see the need for such things." Nico took a seat on the couch in the dressing room, receiving a bottled water from Nozomi.

"Anyway, today marks the end of your Japan tour. What would you like to do?" Eli consulted the black planner in her hands.

The proud idol tapped her  chin in thought for a moment before deciding "Celebrate of course. Let's go clubbing, girls."

Nozomi seemed excited and clapped her hands in approval however the same can't be said to the other.

"Clubbing? That's outrageous, you know very well that if anything happens the public would be able to see."

She waved her hand in dismissal "You worry too much, Eli. Besides what could ever happen? Its settled then, tonight we party!"

"This is a bad idea, I tell you." The blonde tried to warn the two even eyeing the idol who just ignored it.

"Let's go, Elicchi!" The purple haired manager played on her girlfriend's hand and they both followed the idol. 

They reached a nearby club in no time and all three of them climbed out of the limousine.

They had all changed their attire to something more appropriate and now made their way up to the entrance.

"IDs please." The man standing tall in a black suit requested at the door. The three of them pulled out what's require and smiled on their way pass the guard.

The music blasted in their ears and only lights from the disco ball lighted their surroundings. Bodies bumped into them as they squeezed their way inside. 

"Nico, are you sure you are alright?" Eli shouted into the other's ear over the music.

"I'm fine, really Eli. Don't worry." 

The blonde released her grip from the idol, looking highly concerned. 

"Come on Elicchi, dance with me." The blonde was pulled by her partner onto the dance floor. 

Eli couldn't help her lips from curlimg into a smile beside her lover. It's been a while since it was just the two of them. Nozomi held her by the waist, pulling her closer to her body. 

Eli was lost in the deep purple eyes she had, sweeping a lock of her behind her ear sweetly.

They were snapped out of the moment by the lights being turned on, music was turned off replaced by mutters filling the room.

The two were curious and pushed their way to the front of the crowd. 

"Nicocchi!" Nozomi kneeled beside her and lifted her limp body of the floor.

"Nothing to see here. Go back to your thing." Eli shouted and eyes the owner. He immediately nodded nervously, switched the lights back on and blasted the music once more. Some people still lingered, watching the scene with their mobiles in their hands but most went back to wither drinking or dancing.

"Come on Nozomi. We have to get out of here." She quickly picked the idol of the floor and walked out of the club in a hurry. 

The limousine had moved their position to the back where parking was allowed. 

Nozomi opened the door for Eli and they hurriedly got in, shutting the door behind them.

"You guys are back already? That was fast nya." The orange haired diver turned and looked at the situation.

"What happened to Nico-chan?" The one seated next to her turned around as well.

"No time to explain. Get us to the hospital, Rin." 

It took a moment for the words to register. 

"Yes, of course!" She turned back and started the vehicle, driving off faster than their usual speed.

"I knew this was a bad idea." Eli cursed under her breath, chewing on the nail on her thumb. Nozomi took her wrist and removed her hand from her mouth. She reassured the blonde with just looks of her eyes and the other nodded. Eli looked down at where Nico laid in her laps, breathing with some difficulties. She swept back her fringe and touching her forehead. She cursed know this was partly the reason yet she didn't do anything to stop it.

"We are here, Eli." Hanayo informed the two from the front.

With a quick thank you the two of them exited with the collapsed idol.

"How may I help you" A nurse politely asked the two as they entered the place.

"Our friend...she collapsed..." Somehow Eli couldn't find the words to properly ask for help.

"Hmm....Miyuki what's the problem?" Another nurse came up from behind.

"Kotoricchi?!" Nozomi was surprised by the familiar face. "I didn't know you were a nurse." 

The initial nurse walked away seeing how things were under control.

"Nozomi-chan, Eli-chan it's so great to see you. Actually, I don't work..."

She was cut off by Eli who walked up in front with a stern  look "I'm sorry, Kotori we don't have time to talk. Right now, Nico is..." 

Kotori set her eyes on the unconscious girl and gasped. She asked Miyuki to quickly bring a stretcher and the two brought her in.

Only after a while did Kotori reappear.

"Nico-chan, is under the doctor's care right now. She will be alright." She delivered the new with a smile.

The managers finally let off a breath.

"So, Kotoricchi what are you doing here?" 

"Oh well, I sometimes volunteer here when I have some free time. I find it quite rewarding." 

"Ahh...so you don't work here?" Nozomi was perfectly calm, in contrast to the other seated beside her.

"No. This is a little embarrassing to say but I'm the owner of 'South Bird'."

"Really? You own that fashion brand?!" Eli finally spoke up, interested in the conversation.

Kotori scratched her slightly pink cheek in embarrassment but nodded.

"My, maybe you could design some of Nico's costume in the future." The purple hair suggested.

Kotori eyes seemed to sparkle at the thought "I would love too."

"We can also discuss it. Here's our name card. We are Nico's managers."

"Thank you Eli. Ahh. ..managers I see. So, what happened tonight?"

Eli was the one who spoke up "We went to a club to celabrate the end of her tour. When we weren't looking she suddenly fainted."

Silence fell among the three of them only to be broken by an excitedly shout.

"KOTORI-CHANN!" The nurse was attacked from the back into a tight hug, nearly causing her to stumble.

"Rin-chan, you shouldn't shout in a hospital."

"Sorry, Hanayo. I was just so excited to see Kotori-chan!!" 

The nurse was released from the grip and turned to see her two juniors.

"Rin-chan. Hanayo-chan. It's so nice to see you. What are you doing here?"

"We are Nico's driver." Hanayo answered with a kind smile

"Wow, so many of you working together..."

"I guess we still wanted to be part of an idol in someways." Rin commented.

"Besides not everyone can put up with Nico." Nozomi said with a teasing smirk.

"Even we aren't the best." Eli sighes with with a slight chuckle. 

"There's only one person who really could...." Nozomi stated and the rest of them nodded.

Down the hallways, turn right, the third door on the right. That was where Nico's assigned room was. It was a private room specially for the idol.

A tall female entered the room and picked up the clipboard from the patient's bed.

She tapped the black pen against the board a few times, sighing and placing it back.

She walked closer to the patient and check the monitor, everything seemed to be fine. 

The female wearing a long white coat took a glance at the idol lying in bed.

"Guess you never changed." She commented and started to walk out of the room.

The idol heard some noises and tried to pry her eyes open. She only caught a glimpse of red before she went back into slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter! Do leave any feedback in the comments. :)
> 
> Luv u all,  
> OBESSESDTODDLER


	2. The meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting the idol led the doctor to remember about the pain of the past.

The idol slowly flutter her eyes open to see five people crowding around her in an unfamiliar place. She coughed serval times and a nurse passed her a glass of water after helping her sit up.

Nico took a sip of water and batted her eyes clear. She took a look at the nurse and her mouth dropped "Kotori-chan?!"

"Seems like you are awake, I shall inform the doctor." The nurse smiled, bowed and left the room.

"Nicocchi, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, Nozomi. I'm guessing I'm in a hospital?"

"Afraid you are right." The blonde on the other side nodded.

"But it doesn't matter as long as you are fine nya~"

"You guys are here too." Nico felt warm inside, knowing she was surrounded by people who truly cared for her.

"You guys are still dressed the same. What time is it?" She noted all their clothing and even her own.

"It is two in the morning."

"Huh?! What are you guys doing here, you should be at home."

"We wanted to be by your side when you woke up, Nico-chan." The soft sweet voice of Hanayo made the idol smile.

"You guys shouldn't have." She said, rubbing her freezing arms and sneezing.

"Here." Eli pulled out a jacket from the chair nearby and wrapped the idol up.

"Thank you Eli."  She pulled the jacket close to her body.

There was soft talking from outside the door and a click notify them that someone was entering.

"Thank you so much, Kotori-chan but you really shouldn't have stay so late." The idol froze at the sound, even after so long there was no way she could forget that voice.

"It's really fine besides I chose to do it."

The door fully opened and Kotori entered first, holding the door. Another came in, wearing a clean white coat and hair pulled up in a low pony tail.

Everyone had their attention on the pair entering, especially on the later.

Kotori walked over and passed the later the clipboard from Nico's bed. The doctor accepted it with a small 'thank you', pulling out a pen from her chest pocket.

"Yazawa Nico, is that right? How are you feeling?" She asked without looking up from the board.  
  
Nico's mouth dropped and she had to shake herself slightly before she answered "Erm..better. Just slightly dizzy and itchy throat."

The doctor passed the board to Kotori and walked towards her, Nozomi and Rin quickly moved away to let her through.

The doctor placed a thermometer in the patient's mouth and checked the monitor.

"Slight fever." She reported to the nurse who jotted it down.

"Could you lean forward for me?" The idol did as told and felt a cicular object press agaisnt her back.

"She has a flu, nothing too serious." She kept the stethoscope and walked back to Kotori.

"Erm..then Maki-chan.." Rin said with much caution. The doctor turned her attention to orange head.

"Why did she faint nya?" She said softly as if up against her angry mother.

The red head expressed no emotion on her face, her eyes directly at the idol in bed "Let me take a guess here." She slid her hands into the pockets on the front of her coat.

"This idol here already had a fever but being as stubborn as she is, she went on with the concert. I can only diagnose this as overwork."

"You are right, Maki-chan." Eli said much to her amazement.

"Huh?! Elicchi why ddin't you tell me?" Nozomi complained.

"She told me not to."

All eyes on the idol now.

She crossed her arms with a small pout "It wasn't serious..."

"But Nico-chan, you should have told us!" Hanayo argued with the prideful idol.

"Guess she reminds you of a certain someone huh?" Kotori added, placing the board back where it belong.

"Guess you are right, Kotori-chan. How is she doing?" Maki smiled asking the nurse.

"She is currently touring Europe isn't she?" Nico added in.

"Who are you guys talking about nya?"

"Rin-chan, you don't know?" Her best friend chuckled. "They are talking about Honoka-chan, she became a very well known idol as well."

"Really, I didn't know that either." Nozomi commented.

"I called her a few days ago." Nico stated.

"Guess idols keep in touch, huh." Eli smiled.

The idol nodded, her eyes never leaving a certain person in the room.

"Nicocchi, Kotoricchi here is a fashion designer, maybe she could design some of your costume?"

"That would be great." Nico said simply, not really paying attention.

"So, you really became a doctor." She said and everyone fell silent.

"Yes, as you can see." The red head replied.

"Are you happy?"

"I don't need to be."

"What a dumb statement. Of course you have to be happy."

"Why does that concern you?"

Nico paused, "Who said it did?" she quickly rebutted.

"As childish as always." The doctor folded her arms and started to twirl her hair.

"Who you calling childish?!"

"Nico you two shouldn't be fighting in here." Eli tried to stop them but to no avail. Everyone started the attempt of stopping them.

"Obviously, the one acting like a child." She shot back. The idol was flaming now, her hands on her waist.

"At least I'm not snobby like you."

"Me? Snobby? At least I'm doing something useful unlike playing around and being an idol."

"You didn't have a problem with being an idol five years ago."

The whole room fell in a dead silence.

"Nicocchi.."

"What?! Did I say something wrong?"

Without saying another word the red head doctor turned her back and started to walk out of the room.

"Maki-chan." Kotori said as she walked pass her. However, Maki just instructed her to take care of the rest and the door closed shut behind her.

The doctor walked with fist in her pockets down the hallway and up the elevator to the top floor. She she quickly shut the door of her office and locked it. She leaned against the cool wooden door, breathing heavily. She banged it with one of her fist and looked up at the dark empty space. Warm wet tears fell from both eyes illustrating her frustration. She sobbed and slid down the door onto the floor, burying her face in her knees. What was all these emotions she was feeling?

"What's up with her anyway?" Nico spat, lying back down into the pillows.

"Maki-chan.." Rin said in a distant voice.

"Why did you have to fight with her?" The blonde sighed, shaking her head.

"She was the one who started it."

Kotori watched as this happen, not really sure what to make of it.

"It was nice to see her though." Hanayo commented quietly with a small smile.

Everyone else nodded.

"In any case, I'm sorry but visiting time is over." Kotori announced to the rest.

The four of them turned to look at the idol.

"I'm fine, just go already." She slid down into the covers and hid herself.

Looks were exchanged before they slowly exited the room.

"Rest well, call if you need anything." Was what she always said before she switched off the lights in the room.

"Guess we should all head home then." Eli mentioned once outside.

"I'll inform you if anything were to happen."

"Thank you, Kotoricchi."

With that they all exited the building and headed back into the black limousine and drove off into the night.

The nurse stood at the glass doors and watched them sped off into the night, sighing silently to herself as she looked at the time.

"Kotori, why haven't you come home yet?" The deep smoothing voice rang over the phone making a smile appear on her face.

"Something happen and I couldn't just leave. Sorry for worrying you, Umi."

A sigh came from the other side "You always put others before you." A chuckle escaped her lips.

Kotori bit down softly on her lower lip and took a deep breath.

"Kotori..? Are you alright?"

"It was Nico-chan, Umi.." There was silence. "The rest were here too. Nozomi, Eli, Hanayo and Rin."

"I see...and I'm guessing they met her?"

"Yea." Kotori leaned agaisnt the wall and nodded.

"How did it go?"

It was the little bird's turn to sigh "The two fought."

"How is she?"

She shrugged and realised the other couldn't see. "I haven't check on her yet."

"I understand. Well, then I'll head to bed first. Good night, I love you."

"Good night, I love you too." With that she hung up and walked to the elevators, going up to the top floor.

She softly rapped on the door "Maki-chan.."

The soft call could be heard from inside the room.

"What do you want?" The red head still behind the door sniffed.

"Let me in."

"No."

"Are you crying?"

"Of course not, why would I be?"

"It's okay to be scared, Maki-chan."

There was soft clatter from within the room and the door unlocked. Kotori stepped into the dark room, closing the door behind her.

Without a word she embraced the doctor who is has been working with for the past two years.

"Why did she come back?" She sniffed into the shoulder of the older.

~~~~

_"I think we should break up."_

_"Huh? Why are you saying this suddenly?"_

_The girl with pig tails tighten her grip on the pair of hands in front of her._

_"It's for the best, we won't have time for each other once I become famous."_

_The other pulled her hands roughly away from her. "So, it's all about you again isn't it?"_

_"What are you talking about? This is about the both of us."_

_"No it's not. You have always only thought about yourself. Thinking what is best for you. You never really put my feelings into consideration."_

_"Of course I have."_

_"Forget it, you are right. It is for the best, so from now on never contact me again."_

_"Fine, I woudn't have a reason to anyway."_

_The soon to be number one idol didn't see the tears roll down the face of the other as she turned and walked away. She didn't see the tears she shed in the following days and she didn't know about the emptiness in her eyes that stayed through the years._

_'The emotionless doctor' is what the other staff members called her. She who only plaster a smile when needed._

_The only one who knew for her suffering was the fashion designer who volunteered at the hospital a few months after she had officially became a doctor._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I hope you are enjoying this so far. Do drop whatever feedback you have in the comments. Also thank you for reading and leaving kudos! See you in the next chapter :)
> 
> Luv u all,  
> OBESSESEDTODDLER


	3. Start of something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The press has found where the idol was, with this news around there was no way Nico could just leave. What should they do?

"Alright. I understand." The blonde hung up the phone and turned around to face her assistant, rubbing her temples "Seems like it is all over the news."

"This is bad. What should we do Elicchi?" 

She sighed in defeat "I don't really know..."

"In any case we should keep Nico away from the media until it has cleared up." The purple head manager tapped her chin in thought.

"We are lucky that the press haven't found out which hospital she is in."

"Yet." Nozomi added. 

The duo sighed trying to think of something. 

"That was crazy out there." A long lost voice sounded down the hall.

The two of them looked up and smiles spread across their faces naturally.

"Umi!" They exclaimed in sync.

"Nozomi, Eli. It's been so long!" She went up and gave her seniors a hug each. 

"What are you doing here?" Eli asked as they pulled apart.

"Kotori told me what happen so I thought i come visit."

"It's like a reunion don't you think?" The cheerful voice of Kotori joined the group.

"Umi-chan!!" A cat like figure pounced on the blue hair girl.

"Rin-chan, your really have to stop doing that." 

"Sorry~!" She got off Umi.

"I'm surprised you two even manage to come in." She said with a small chuckle.

"Why do you say that?" The blonde asked.

"There's like a huge crowd at the entrance."

Eli and Nozomi exchanged worried looks.

"That means they found us, Elicchi. What should we do?"

"Geez, does she always bring bad news with her?" A grumble cause the whole group to turn. 

The red head doctor walked down the hallway towards looking quite irritated.

"Maki-chan!"

"Oh Umi-chan. It's great to see you." She looked over to the closed door of the room and sighed.

"Sorry for a the trouble, Makicchi." 

"It's not your fault but we better do something about it. It is disturbing the whole hospital." 

Just then a panicked looking nurse ran up from behind and tapped the doctor on her shoulder. "I'm sorry Miss Nishikino but the press got pass the guards and are coming up as we speak."

Everyone fell silent as the doctor tapped her chin in thought. 

"I got it. Kotori bring Nico to my office."

Kotori nodded as she understood, she went in with Umi and both of them helped a confused idol out. The designer knew her way around and quickly walked away from the group and down the corner just as the media arrived.

"Miss Nishikino, we hear you are the doctor in charge of Yazawa Nico can you please say something on this matter?" Reporters and cameras were shoved up into the face of the stone cold doctor. 

Being used to this sort of attention she kept a straight face and stared into the nearest camera "Unfortunately for you the patient has already been discharged so before I call the security please to leave the hospital immediately."

Another guy asked the question this time "We heard that this is her room if you would just let us see it, we will leave."

There were some buzzing. Maki eyed everyone in front of her.

"Do you promise?"

Everyone exchanged looks and agreed.

"Very well. Once you do, I request you leave and do not come back." She stepped aside and the crowd pushed past her into the now empty room.

"If that is all please do not be of any disturbance to the rest of the hospital and leave quietly. thank you." 

Security ushered the group out and watched them leave.

"Thank you Miyuki. You may take the day off for your help." 

"Thank you, Miss Nishikino." The nurse bowed and walked off with a smile on her face.

"You handled that very well." Umi commented in shock as the rest nodded their heads, some with their mouths still a gape. 

"It was no big deal and now to check on the patient." She said like it left a sour taste in her mouth.

She walked to the elevator and the rest took it as a sign to follow. They went up to the top floor in silence.

"I never never there was an office at the top of hospitals." Hanayo stated with amazement.

"It is only for the heads of the hospitals."

"So, that means you are one of them?" Eli as they walked down the halls.

"Naturally, after all this is the hospital that my parents own."

They reached the door and Maki opened the door, walking in with no hesitation.

"Why did you ask to bring Nico here, Makicchi?" 

"Because there is a room in here where I sometimes stay in when I have a night shift." The walked to the end of the room where another door stands.

"Maki, you are back." Kotori greeted them as they entered and gathered around the sole bed in the center.

"How's the patient?" She was the last to walk over.

Kotori updated the doctor.

"I see so she can be discharged by tomorrow." The doctor stated.

"Can you stop talking as if I'm not here?" The idol in bed exclaimed.

"Well, it's good to know that you are better but we still have to worry about the media." The blonde manager started.

"Makicchi, maybe we can let Nico hide here? Just until the thing blows over." Nozomi tried to persuade.

"That is out of the question. She isn't my problem."

"You say it as if I want to stay here." The idol retorted back.

"They are fighting again, nya."

"Well, this is your fault after all." The feline friend was ignored as insults and comments were being thrown between the two. 

"Stop it you two, you aren't helping the situation." Eli managed to shut the two up. 

"Maki, if you just do us a favor and keep her here for a while. We will try to settle the issue at hand in the shortest amount of time." The old president of the school negotiated.

"I don't think it's a bad idea,Maki." Kotori said with intentions being hinted in her voice.

The doctor couldn't do anything but to sigh and agree.

"This is like a reunion nya~!" The orange hair driver exclaimed in delight.

"Really does, only Honoka isn't here." Umi smiled as she looked at her previous idol group members. She hasn't seen them in such a long time, being in the same room together made her felt nostalgic.

"Ne, Umi-chan. What have you been doing?" Hanayo asked with a sweet smile.

"Me? Well, I have inherited my parent's dojo."

The eight of them ended chatting for the next hour or so, only Maki and Nice never spoke the other directly. The rest left leaving only the two of them behind.

"You are still running a fever go sleep." The doctor said as the door, fingers on the light switch.

The idol opened her mouth wanting to talk to her ex-lover but the room turned dark and the door closed before she had the chance too. She stared into the empty space in front of her before burying herself under the covers with only her thoughts as her company.

The doctor who stood outside staring at the wooden door held her hands i fists. She bit down on her lower lip as her heart pounding in her chest. She took a deep breath and walked out of the office and went to do her rounds, leaving her thoughts behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying this story. Going to be a lot nore drama from now on. Please do leave a kudo if you enjoyed it and I would love to hear your feedback so do write in andy commetns you may have!
> 
> Luv u all,  
> OBESSESDTODDLER


	4. That's the Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little mystery for everyone

"You are fine but it will be best if you don't push yourself for a few days." The doctor instructed as she removed the drip from the patient's wrist. The idol nodded silently as the doctor worked.

"Maki..Thank you.." Nico said with a soft voice, hoping to start a normal conversation with the other party in the room.

"Don't get the wrong idea, I'm not doing this for you. I'm only letting you stay because Eli asked." Her words were like daggers to Nico's heart but she wasn't planning on showing it. 

"While you are here, don't touch any of my things outside this room. There's a water dispenser over there and food there." She pointed at the different location of the room. "And since you can't be found don't leave this office for whatever reason." 

The doctor continued the list of instruction. "There is Kotori's number, call if you need anything. She is on duty mostly on Mondays, Wednesdays, Thursdays and Saturdays." The nurse didn't really have a fixed schedule but she was normally free on those days. 

The idol just kept nodding at the doctor. 

"If that is all, I have things to do." She stated simply, turned and walked out of the room.  

Nico stared at the door, sighing to herself. 

She looked around the room and got out of bed slowly, walking over to the water dispenser. 

She took a cup, gulping down the contents quickly and heaving a sigh when she was done, slamming the cup on the table.

"Why did things turn out this way?" She muttered to herself. Her ruby eyes spotted something on the floor. She got curious and went agaisnt all the warning ringing in her mind and picked it up. It was an old photograph with some cuts and tears along the edges.

She flipped it around, her fingers shook and tears started to stream down her cheeks onto the floor. 

"How are you today?" The doctor asked the patient with a bright smile on her face. The old man in bed couldn't help but to feel much happier than he did in the morning with the doctor at his side.

"Much better. Thank you, doctor." He replied with his husky voice back to the doctor and a smile to go along.

"That's good. I'll be back to check on you in the afternoon." With that being said she turned and left the bed and on to the next. Just like that she visited all the people in that room with the same bright smile that could lighten everyone's hearts.

That smile vapourised the very second she stepped out of the room. 

"Alright next room." She breathed to herself and pushed off from the wall.

"You shouldn't push yourself too hard you know. Next thing you know you will be just like Nico-chan." The doctor looked up.

"What are you saying, Kotori-chan?" She sighed.

"Nothing." Her friend smiled and moved closer to the doctor. 

"What are you doing here today?" Maki asked when she realised that she wasn't in her nurse uniform.

"Ah well I thought I could entertain Nico-chan a little since I'm free."

"She is in my office."

"Of course I know that." She giggled. "But since we are here. Why not we go for lunch together?" 

Kotori grabbed her hand before she was given a chance to reply, pulling her towards the backyard of the hospital.

"Oi, Kotori. You know I have work to take care of."

"Don't worry about that I told Miyuki to take care of it." 

Maki couldn't do much but to sigh and just go along with it.

Kotori found a table and set the basket that Maki didn't notice she was holding onto.

"What's all this suddenly?" The doctor raised an eyebrow and took a seat opposite Kotori.

"Nothing much, just wanted to have lunch with you." She smiled what seemed to be innocently.

"Really? I don't buy that."

Kotori pulled out a couple of sandwiches and some other side dishes.

"Nothing ever gets pass you does it?" 

The red head flipped her hair and smirked "Not really."

Kotori sighed and bit into her food "Fine. I really wanted to talk about Nico."

Maki stiffen "What about her?" Her voice was stained and forced.

"Don't play dumb with me."

On the other side of the town sat down two hardworking manager deep in discussion.

"Elicchi you know you can't do that."

"And why not?"

"So naughty."

There was a sudden bang of the door and in came another pair.

"I thought you two had to settle the press nya!" Rin shouted at the two who were flat in the table.

"Want to join us?" Nozomi asked playfully.

Eli climbed off the table and adjusted her clothes with a little sigh.

"What are the two of you doing nya?!" 

Nozomi got up as well and walked over to their cat like friend with her hands up ready for attack. The orange hair little cat started to back up slowly.

"Are you ready to be punish for disturbing us?"

"Nya!!!" She screamed as she was being tackled down to the ground.

"Nozomi let go of her." Eli sighed, shaking her head with a smile.

"I don't get it. Weren't the two of you figuring out how to solve Nico's problem?" Hanayo asked, standing away from the duo on the floor. 

"Not at all. That has already been settled a long time ago." 

"EH?!" Hanayo and Rin exclaimed together.

"Of course. We are the best managers after all." Nozomi got up winking at the two of them.

"I don't get it at all." Hanayo sighed.

The two managers just exchanged looks and smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for enjoying this work of mine. Also this js being posting on wattlad as @amateur-writer 
> 
> Luv u all,  
> OBESSESDTODDLER


	5. Just one try

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Nico gather the courage to try something on her ex lover. Which might not turn out as she imagined.

"So, you are saying you purposely kept her there?" The orangette couldn't believe her ears and stared wide eyes at the two managers before her.

They just nodded with a small proud smile on their faces. Eli sat on the chair leaning on her hands which were rested on the table top. Nozomi placed herself comfortably on the corner of the table with her legs crossed in front of her, arms folded with a finger at her lips.

"That's not very nice though, is it?" Hanayo wondered in a small voice.

"But don't you want to see Nico truly happy again? that's the only way" Eli explained in a matter of fact. Rin and Hanayo exchanged a sad look knowing this was true.

Rin sighed but then stood up straight with a big smile on her face and her fist out in front of you "That's amazing! I'll support the both of you nya!"

The other three chuckled and they all decided to head down to the nearby cafe for lunch. The managers can carry in with their unfinished business later on. They held hands as they walked, looking over at the tall building which was the hospital. 

Maki sighed as she walked down the hallway carrying a basket in her hands.

"Oi, Nico. Kotori brought you a basket." She yelled out as she opened the door to her office. 

The door slapped behind her and she suddenly found herself being pinned against the cool wooden surface.

"W-what do you think you are doing?!" She exclaimed, looking at the idol standing in front of her with both hands on either side of her head.

"Get off me, Nico!" She said again when there was no reply from the other. 

"Do you ever think we can be fixed?" The idol whispered with her head down. 

"W-what are you talking about? Get off me." The doctor began to squirm under her, trying to push her way out of this position. 

Nico slammed the door behind her and leaned in closer, Maki froze at the sudden loudness right next to her ear.

"Can we ever go back?" The idol shouted and looked up. Her eyes were red and puffy from her pervious crying. They were coated with a layer of tears, ready to burst out and start a river flowing once more. 

The idol had something crunched in her hands but the doctor was unable to see. All she saw was her ex lover standing in front of her shaking, eyes threatening to pour all emotions. 

A part of her wanted to just bring her into a tight hug and tell her everything is alright and that they could be what they use to be. 

"Get off me." Her voice rang out cold and heartless. 

Nico looked into the purple eyes of the other, a whimper escaped her lips when she realised that her eyes were empty. Unlike the ones she use to love, the ones that sparkled.

"I said get off me." Maki shouted and pushed the other away. Nico lost her balance and ended up on the floor. The tears streamed out of her ruby red eyes silently. She raised herself up on the elbows to see the other walk towards her.

"What do you think you were doing? You think that was funny?" She didn't shout but this was worse, each and every word was dripping with angry and coldness.

"I j-just..." Nico shook and her grip on the photograph tighten. She pushed herself off the cold hard ground and grabbed the collar of the coat Maki was wearing.

Without a second thought she pulled the coat, bringing the two closer together. She landed her lips on the soft, wet ones of Maki. 

The doctor found herself relaxing into the kiss and pressing back, tasting the familiar lips of the idol. Warmth spread throughout her body and she found herself starting to smile.

It only took a second for her to realise what was going on and quickly push Nico away once again, not as hard this time.

"Get away from me. I wish I never met you." She growled. 

"This was from Kotori." She said simply placing the basket on the table and turning towards the door. 

"If you hated it so much, why did you kiss back?" Nico was testing her luck and challenging her. 

"I didn't. You were imagining it." The doctor didn't even hesitate as she reached the door and walked out of the room.

She stood outside recalling the events which just took place, a sick feeling stirred in her stomach and she ran to the bathroom at the end of the hallway. 

As the door was about to close, voice could be heard from behind.

"I'm worried about her. Ever since Nico came here she has been working even harder than before."

"I noticed too. I hope she is taking care of herself." 

A couple of girls walked down the hallway and turned to the door of the office. They both froze when they found a person sitting in the center of the room, sobbing.

"Nico-chan, what happened?" The designer of 'South Bird' rushed over to her side, followed soon after by the other.

Nico said nothing but continued to sob while Umi went to take the box of tissues from the desk and passed it to her. 

"Where's Maki?" Umi asked as Kotori held the idol in her arms.

"Hell if I knew." The idol exclaimed, blowing her nose in one of the tissue.

"Calm down, Nico-chan." Kotori smoothed the crying idol in her arms, shooting her lover lovers concerned look which was returned. 

Maki exited the restroom, smoothing down her coat and walking pass her office and straight to the elevator as if all was well in the world. She checked her hair in the reflection of the elevator and headed down where she continued her rounds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are still enjoying this story! This is the first time I wrote in such a manner so I'm not sure if it's good. Hope you guys enjoy it if you do leave me a kudos and maybe some feedback? Thank you so much
> 
> luv u all,   
> OBESSESDTODDLER


	6. Turn of Events

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico tried her luck once more and maybe this ti,e it's different?

"Alright." Kotori dragged the measuring tape around the idol's waist and jotted down the number in the leather notebook by her side. She continues to do this to her legs, arms and neck.

"And done." She removed the tape from the small frame and placed it around her neck while standing up. "I should be able to complete the costume in a week at most."

"That's great. Thanks so much, Kotori." Eli thanked as the idol went to dress herself.

"Not at all, South bird is happy to be working with you." The designer said with a giggle.

""I guess we should let you out from here since it's not going well." Nozomi added with her arms crossed in front of her.

The others nodded in silent agreement.

"Wait give me one more day." Nico said in a very rare serious tone of hers.

The managers and the designers exchanged looked but allowed it. Nico wwasn't sure what she was going to do but she knew she couldn't just give up like this. Not when she suddenly reappeared right before her. she knew she had to grab the opportunity.

It was nightfall by the time the doctor returned to her office. She was tired from a day's work and walked into her spare room.

"I forgot you were here." She spat when she saw the idol seated on the edge of the bed. "Guess I'll go home then." She was about to leave again when Nico wrapped her arms around the waist of the doctor.

"Tell me why. Why can't we be together again."

The doctor sighed and turned around in her arms, cupping her hands to Nico's cheeks.

"Because it didn't work out then. It won't work out now."

"What makes you so sure? You won't know unless you try." Her ruby red eyes tried to penetrate the purple orbs to no avail. The walls built there were far too strong.

"We tried many times before. The results are always the same. You can't fight statics." Maki reasoned with a poker face and voice holding no emotions. This made it hard for the idol for she did not know what to do if she couldn't understand the other's emotions.

"I don't care all I know is that I love you and I want you back."

Emotions spread throughout the doctor's face. It was a mixture of devastation and anger. "And yet you were the one who left me each time."

The ponytail girl touched the hands on her face gently "Please I've changed. Can we please try one last time?"

The features on Maki's face soften and a small smile actually slip onto her lips "I don't know, Nico. I need to think about it."

"I'll wait for you. No matter how longs it takes."

Maki nodded and they stood in silence for a while.

"Well, it's getting late. I should head home."

Maki didn't know what compiled her to do it but she grabbed the wrist of the other.

"You aren't suppose to leave. Just stay here." Then she added in a softer voice, nearly inaudible "Let's sleep together tonight."

Nico's eyes brighten and she smiled very much like a kid who just gotten their wishes come true.

"Alright." 

"You coming?" Maki asked, already on the bed. She already removed her coat and other equipment, her hair undone.

Nico chuckled at the bashfulness of the other and went to joined her.

"Can I hug you?" Nico asked softly.

"Do what you want." Maki was glad that it was dark and the other was unable to see the blush growing on her face.The idol slowly slaked her arms under the doctor.

"This doesn't mean I've decided." Maki stated.

"I know." Nico cuddled closely into her chest.

"Good night." Maki whispered which was returned.

The idol woke up the next morning to an empty bed. She yawned and walked over to wash up, she spotted something on the snack table.

'I have a long day today. Remember to eat well.' was written on a piece of paper stuck to the basket containing treats which seemed to have refilled. Nico held the note closer to her and found herself smiling widely.

"My my someone is in a good mood. I take it something good has happened?" Nozomi commented as the two managers walked in.

Nico just nodded happily. The two sat on the bed as the idol recounted everything that has happened thus far.

"That's great, Nico. That means it won't be long before the two of you are back together." Eli smiled and patted her friend.

"well, she said she would think about it so it isn't confirmed yet."

"I won't worry too much about that. I'm sure she would say yes." 

"Thanks Nozomi. Thanks Eli. I think I'll treat the two of you if she says yes."

"Nicocchi is actually being nice? There's no way i'mm turning that down."

"Yeah me neither. Thanks Nico."

"Hey! What is that suppose to mean? I'm always nice!" She exclaimed while flipping her hair with a smug look.

Meanwhile, Maki was in the operation room doing a simple surgery. 

"You seem happy, Doctor." Miyuki commented while passing her the scalpel.

"Don't be silly, I'm the same as I've always been." Maki rebutted while cutting the skin of the patient apart.

"Oh but there's something different in your eyes. Let me see..." She paused and looked closer at the doctor at work "Could it be..love?"

"Don't be ridiculous!" She scolded but there was a blush creeping up behind her surgical mask.

Miyuki giggled as they continued on with the procedure. 

Maki spent the whole day thinking about the conversation they shared before and the night they slept together.

The doctor was surprised to find the idol sitting at her desk when she returned.

"Why are you still up? It's late." 

"I was waiting for you." She replied with a yawn.

"Silly girl, you are an idol. You can't afford to get eye bags." Maki removed her coat as she walked towards the wooden desk and leaned down on the top. She dropped her voice into a low whisper and a grin was playing on her lips. "Besides you don't have to wait anymore."

Nico felt as if someone released a just shaken bubble drink inside her. "Really? You mean it?"

"Well, we can't go back t how we were straight away but I'm willing try." Maki admitted that she still had some doubts but she was done with leaving regrets all over the place.

"Thank you. I'll do my best."

"As will I."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey thank you so much for reading and leaving kudos! Comments any feedback you have to help me improve if needed :] I love hearing from you. <3 
> 
> luv u all,   
> OBESSESDTODDLER


	7. New Appearences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faces, new and old, start to show up what does this means for the two?

"I'm so glad that the two of you made up." The blonde manager said with a grin.

"Yup and now it's your job to clear the press." Nico huffed with her arms crossed over her chest, seated on the bed in the room.

Rin and Hanayo stood at the side giggling to themselves.

"And what are the two of you giggling about?"

"The press was cleared long ago, nya~!" 

Nico shot a glare at Rin whose hair stood on ends and wished she never blurted it out. The idol quickly shifted her gaze to her two managers.

"What's the meaning of this?!" 

The two managers exchanged looks, trying to come up with some sort of excuse.

"Well.....you see..." Eli tried to start but was terribly lost for words.

"My, my it doesn't matter anyway." Nozomi quickly interrupted and added in with a grin alongside with her signature hand gesture. 

This made Nico grimace and crawl back further up in the bed "Alright, I get it. Thanks anyway."

"So, how is she?" Umi asked coming forth with a plate of skinned and cut apples.

"She is fine." A smile bubbled in the pits of her stomach and burst through to show on her face. "In fac, we are going on a date this weekend."

"That's great, Nico-chan." Kotori cheered as she and the rest ate the apples.

"Where are you going?" Hanayo asked.

Nico shrugged with an apple in her mouth.

"Anyway, does this means I can get out of here already?"

"Well, yeah. I guess that won't be a problem." Eli started.

"But we thought you want to stay here since-" Nozomi was cut short by Nico herself.

"No it's alright. We just got back together, I don't want to get in her way."

Everyone nodded, chewing on their share of apples. 

"I guess that is for the best." Umi said calmly.

"Eh..what is everyone doing here?" 

Everyone turned and gasped.

"Honoka??!!" Everyone exclaimed at the same time.

She chuckled and held a 'peace' sign "Hello."

"Don't just randomly come in and say 'Hello'" Umi scolded, standing up from her chair, walking towards her childhood friends.

"U-umi-chan.." Kotori tried to pull her partner back from doing any harm.

"My, what are you doing her, Honoka-chi?"

"Well, I got a call from Maki-chan, saying Nico was ill so I came to visit." She scratched her cheek "I didn't everyone to be here."

"We didn't expect you to be here either." Umi mentioned, turning away and returning to her seat. "You could have at least called first, you know."

"Sorry, Umi-chan." She giggled playing with her hair slightly. 

"It's good to see you, Honoka-chan." Hanayo greeted.

"Hello, Han-" She was of course stopped by once again a orange haired female who jumped on her.

"Honoka-chann!!"

"Rin-chan. Get off me." The two were on the floor laughing.

"Man, you guys sure know how to make a fuss." This time it was the doctor who entered.

"Ah Honoka I see you came. How have you been?"

"Maki-chan." She smiled widely and turned under the weight of the other to face the redhead "Ah I'm fine, how about you?"

"As per usual." She shrugged and leaned against the door.

"Eh? Have you been in touch with Honoka-chan all these time?" Kotori questioned her friend she has been so close to all these time.

"Not really, we do chat occasionally." Maki said it as if she was hiding something she rather not mention.

Rin has finally gotten off Honoka who looks embarrassed.

"Well, I might have asked her to compose some songs for me." She admitted.

"EHH!?!?!?" 

This, of course, was a big shock to everyone since Maki has always shown her obvious rejection to anything idol related.

"You been writing songs for Honoka?" Umi exclaimed.

"Only because she begged me." Maki glared at her.

"Heh heh. That's because I can't do it myself."

Umi sighed and shaked her head, this is how she has always been it doesn't look like she changed at all.

"Looks like you didn't change at all." Kotori chuckled.

"My, this kinda reminds me of high school." Nozomi commented.

The rest fell in silence remembering the times when the nine of them performed together as a group. Back then everything was so easy with nothing much to worry about and having all the fun a teenage shoudl have. 

"I have an idea!" Honoka shouted, all excited like she always did when she was super happy.

"Why don't we all perform together again?" 

The rest turned with their mouth agape at the sudden suggestion.

"What are you saying? That's impossible." Maki quickly rejected.

"Eh? Rin thinks it's a good idea, nya~!"

Everyone else nodded.

"I object! There are just too many things we have to think about." She tried to come with a many valid excuses as she could to get out of this.

"If it's about the stage and stuff. Nozomi and I can get it done in no time."

"Well, we don't have any song do we."

"I can always whip up something. I think I still have some unused lyrics from back then." Maki was shocked to hear Umi was on board with this as well.

"We don't have enough time to make costumes."

"That's no problem. They can be quickly made at my company."

"Erm..well..we still have work on dance."

"No problem." Nozomi helped Eli answer.

"Well..we all still have work." She bit on her lower lip, she was running out of ideas.

"My schedule is flexible." Kotori said cautiously.

"I just finished my tour so I'm free.' Honoka said.

"So, is Nico-chan." Hanayo said which covers for about half of them there. 

"Whatever it is, I'm not joining you guys can go ahead if you want." She glanced at her watch. "My break's over. I'm getting back to work." Maki got up and left without another word. 

"Doctor Nishikino, how nice to see you again." A men about her age showed up as she was about to leave the elevator. 

"What is it? I have things to do." She moved out of the shaft and walked around him. He grabbed her wrist before she got too far ahead.

"What's the rush? Come on why don't I go with you on your rounds?" 

She sighed "It's not my problem what you do." She threw his hold on her and walked ahead. 

He grinned and followed behind. He was always wearing the same coat as Maki. He had a name tag clipped to his pocket with the name 'Ganshi Takuro' written across it.

"How about after your shift we go for dinner together?"

Maki returned the board back and nodded in defeat.

"Sure, I have nothing else to do anyway."

"Alright then, I guess I have to head to do my job as well." He gave her hand a gentle squeeze before he went off.

"Doctor, a patient has requested for you." Nurse Miyuki popped her head in to pass the message.

"Oh. Thanks, Miyuki. Let's go."

"Hey, Doctor was that Mr Ganshi just now?"

Maki nodded, not really interested in the topic.

Miyuki seemed like she wanted to ask more but they have reached the said room and the two split ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey,  
> sorry for the late update I've been a little tired but I'm hoping to finish this by this year (which isn't left with much). I hope you guys are still enjoying this story and like always if you have anything to say just comment it. I love to hear from you! :)   
> Fun fact: I was watching Love Live while writing this HAHA
> 
> luv u all,   
> OBESSEDTODDLER


	8. Something Stirring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maki and Takuro goes out for dinner. One thing lead to other and they ended up conversing about something important

**Maki pov**

"Ready to go?" Takuro leaned against the wall a bit off from the door. He was dressed nicely in a grey suit matched with a black silk tie and polished brown shoes.

"Yah. Just a minute." I replied placing the papers into a folder. I got up and removed my coat, hanging it in the corner behind me. I've already changed to a sleeveless black skin tight dress which reached my ankles matched with a pair of sliver stiletto. I was wearing the coat as a form of warmth.

"Let's go." He exclaimed happily as the two of us exited the room.

We walked down to his car in silence and even when we were strapped in, I looked out of the window.

He landed a hand gently on the one resting on my lap.

"You okay?"

I nodded without turning my gaze "Just a little tired, I guess."

"We can head home if you want." He sounded quite disappointed but would gladly change course if it was for me.

I sighed softly, turned and smiled at him "Not need. I'll just take a little nap. Wake me when we reach?"

He smiled and nodded, giving my hand a small squeeze.

The smile on my face faded as I returned to the window. I wasn't planning on really sleeping but I found myself being shaken gently by him.

"We are here."

I rubbed my eyes slightly and we both exited the car.

Of course it was no surprise that we were in front of a 5 star restaurant with front lights so bright you need a pair of sunglasses unless you want to go blind.

He came over to my side and held out a hand for me which I took.

"Shall we?"

I nodded and the two of us made our way into the high ceiling air conditioned room. A 4 layer crystal chandelier hung from the center of the room surrounded by pale peach covered lamps. The table we were lead to was next to the floor to ceiling window. I took a glance out and was amaze to see the city below us with the lights being the only thing clearly visible, I didn't even realise that we were on a hill.

Menus were set gently in front of us as the waiter pulled out his notepad. "Would you like me to go through our daily specials?"

Takuro didn't even flip the menu open before he answered "That won't be necessary. I'll take the steak and the lady will have a salad." He glanced over as if seeking for permission which I had no choice but to nod.

"You food will arrive shortly." The waiter bowed with the menu in his hands and left us.

I sipped on my glass of champagne, trying to ignore the deafening silence between us.

"So, how are you parents?" He asked after clearing his throat.

"They are fine."

"I heard they were working on something big?"

I nodded, entwining my fingers under the table "Yah but I don't know anything about it. They are keeping it a big secret until it's finished."

He nodded, pausing as if to think.

"What about your parents? Haven't heard from them in a while." I quickly added keeping the silence away.

"Oh they are doing fine. Although I believe they have gotten very busy lately. I hardly see them."

I forced a chuckle "Not that you see them a lot to begin with."

"I guess you are right." A smile cracked on his lips.

"Sorry for the wait. Here are your orders." A waiter, different from the one who took our order, came and gently removed the plates from the tray and placing it in front of us respectively.

"Let's eat then." He smiled as we picked up our utensils.

"Thank you for the meal."

Luckily, the silence was slightly better for the fact that we were both busy with our meals. My mind started to wonder off.

It landed on a memory I have with Nico. The both of us went to the nearby fast food chains often since we could afford it. We would talk and laugh as we ate, exchanging bites also Nico always gave me the tomatoes she didn't want.

My eyes landed on the plate opposite mine there was a small bunch of vegetables at the side and he had eaten everything but the tomatoes, not mentioning how good the piece of meat he had looked.

I was already done with the salad that obviously isn't filling enough to be called dinner. I sighed silently to myself, I found myself wishing that it was Nico I was with instead.

"How was your day? Any patient you couldn't handle?" He broke me out of my trance. I looked up and took a moment before I registered his question.

I shook my head "Not that I can remember of."

"I didn't think so.. You are, after all, known for being able to put up with any kind of patient."

"Is that so? Known by who?"

"Everyone in the hospital." He chuckled as if he couldn't believe I didn't know.

Forcing yet another laughter "I guess I should pay more attention then."

"You should."

Again, silence fell.

"Ne, Maki."

"Hmmm..?"

"Do you really want to marry me or are you just doing this because our parents said so?"

I looked at him with widen eyes, gulping "Of course.."

"Save your breath. We both know the truth."

We both sighed and look away.

"I'm not going to lie to you either. I'm only doing this because my parents think it would benefit both hospitals."

"Me too."

"Do you think.." He paused and surveyed the surrounding, lowering his voice "We can do something to get out of this?"

I leaned in closer, an actual smile broke out "I'm open to whatever ideas you have."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait the first daft was actually accidentally deleted XP so I had to rewrite. I hope you enjoyed it though. We are nearing the end of this story. Thanks for being with me on this journey.
> 
> I hope all of you had a wonderful holiday and I wish to see all of you next year as well :) 
> 
> So for the last time in 2016 
> 
> luv u all,  
> OBESSESDTODDLER <3


	9. Places we are heading

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 8 members of the former idol group, muse have decided to go back on stage once more but they need one more to make the team complete.

"The dress look amazing, Kotori!" Hanayo gushed at her former teamate handiworkas Nico twirled in the new costume. The eight of them really had their mind set on doing a performance together and already started working on it.

They were scattered around the room in 'South Bird' company building, which Kotori owns. 

"I just got an 'okay' for the stage!" Nozomi came back from a phone call.

"Where is it?" Honoka asked excitedly.

"Oh you know" A grin grew on the purple head's face "Just the place where we had our Love Live finals!"

"Really? That is amazing!" Everyone turned and gasped as the manager proudly nodded her head.

"So now all we are left with is the song and dance." Nico commented as she turned back to admire her own reflection.

"I can probably use some old lyrics and mix it with some new ideas." Umi stated.

"Dance won't be a problem. After all that's how Nico has been surviving!" She winked and the idol sweat drop, remembering the tough training she underwent with her personal dance instructor.

"All we need is the music nya!"

"But how are we going to get her to do it?" Kotori asked while she packed her sewing materials. 

"That would be the problem." Eli had one arm across her chest and the other resting on it holding her chin.

Everyone in the room sighed and looked at the floor.

"Maybe we can try asking her again?" Nozomi suggested since it was the only option that was actually open for them.

"We could try." Eli nodded. Slowly the rest started to nod as well. Then all eyes turned to Nico.

"W-what are you guys looking at me like that for?" She stammered under the pressure of their eyes.

"Well, it seems more likely that she would listen to you." Kotori pointed out.

"I doubt so."

"What are you talking about? You have the highest possibility among us here." Honoka actually made sense for once in a group dissociation.

The closed in on the idol who finally sighed and agreed to give it a shot.

"Alright I'll go find her later." 

"Good! We will be awaiting good news!"

"Don't get your hopes up, Honoka." The ido grumbled knowing that the doctor was not the easiest to talk to.

The eight of them soon bid their farewells and split ways.

Nico changed back to her normal clothes and decided to head to the hospital.

It was in the afternoon and the sun was beating down on the idol's back harshly. She wiped her sweat ever so often even though she was under an umbrella.

She sighed in relief when she finally entered the fully air-conditioned hospital. She kept her foldable umbrella in her bag and walked to the area where Maki is usually found.

"Of course that would be prefect." Nico heard Maki laughter and walked closer.

"We make such a good team, I wish we didn't have to let it go."It was a male voice's that was heard this time.

Nico didn't understand why she leaned on the wall around the corner in hopes of not getting spotted.

"We aren't. We just have a little secret that's all."

The pair of doctors rounded the corner where Nico was.

"Nico? What are you doing here?" Maki asked with her hands in the pocket of her coat.

Standing beside her was a male slightly taller than her with purple hair and sparkling green eyes which were covered by spectacles. 

"Maki is this one of your friends?" He asked in a calm tone along with a small smile.

The red head nodded still looking at the idol who stood there, unmoving.

"Yah, she is the one I told you about."

"Ahh..that one.."

Nico was boiling to know what the doctor has mentioned to the other but her mouth were somehow sealed shut at that very moment.

"Erm..Nico?"

The idol finally shook herself out of the trance and talked with an awkward smile. "Oh yah right..I just came back to grab something."

Maki smiled and nodded "I see. alright then jus close the door when you leave. I have to get back to work. See you soon." 

Without another word Maki and the male started to walk pass her into the other sector which Nico never seen her go.

Nico couldn't resist the urge to follow them so she did. Keeping low as she kept her distance from the two, it wasn't difficult considering the number of times she did it back in the days.

"So then it's set?" Nico wasn't able to hear their conversation in between.

"It's a date." Nico watched as the male leaned into giver the red head a hug. The two of them smiling widely. Nico felt her heart being pulled out of her chest and repeated threw to the floor. She turned and ran out of the place before anyone could see her.

"Well, that is quite surprising of you." Maki's mother stood in front of her daughter's desk .

"Of course, I have learnt to accept the fact that Takuro is now my finance." Maki smiled proving to her mother that she was sincere.

"I heard that you been spending more time with him as well."

"Why wouldn't I? He is a very insightful man you know." The younger red head gushed.

"I'm glad then. I no longer have to worry about you. The hospital would be in good hands." 

"I'm sorry to have worried you before, mother but that is all over now."

"Alright, head to bed early you have an operation early tomorrow."

"Of course. Thanks for dropping by, mother."

The older women smiled and headed out of the office. Maki slumped in her chair letting out a sigh.

"Sorry to disappoint you, mother."She mutter to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey this is my first update of 2017 woo! How are you guys? 2017 alright so far? I hope you guys enjoy this chapter it is probably ending in a few more chapters. If there is anything you would like to say don't be afraid to drop a comment! Also I had a question about why Maki accepted so fast i think it should be clear by now but if it isn't, it's cause she wanted to rebel against the marriage thing. So, I hope you guys continue to support me and all my works let's make 2017 a good one! 
> 
> luv u all,  
> OBESSESDTODDLER


	10. Seems like trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico found out the sad truth of Maki and the male she saw with the other day. At the same time the pair of doctors decided to put their plan to action only it didnt work out the way they hoped.

"Nico, where are you? All of us are here already." Eli said through the phone.

"Yah yah, I'm nearly there." Nico sighed being in a very foul mood.

"Eh..you okay?" Eli could feel the dark aura wafting through the receiver.

"Fine." She spat and hung up. Eli looked at her phone with a raised eyebrow and turned to the rest.

"Elicchi, what's wrong? You look worried." Nozomi asked.

"Nico seems to be in a foul mood."

Umi sighs " I really don't wish to see that."

"I wonder what's wrong though." Honoka pondered.

"I'll tell you what's wrong."

"Nico?"

The black haired idol walked through the door, slamming it behind her. "I saw Maki talking to a guy."

"Is that all? That don't seem so bad." Umi commented logically. The others nodded.

"The problem is she ignored me to talk to him."

"Hmm...but it's for work isn't it?" Honoka swung slightly in the chair staring up at the ceiling.

"I think Maki just doesn't want to seem to close to you at work." Hanayo stated trying to clam her boss.

"Hanayo is right nya."

"Was he a doctor too?" Eli asked and the idol nodded, starting to feel a little silly.

"Then you got nothing to worry about!" Honoka finally stopped tuning and smiled at Nico.

Kotori, who has been silent through out the whole exchange finally spoke, "Did he have purple hair and green eyes? Wearing spectacles?"

Everyone eyes focused on the designer.

Nico nodded "Yah, how did you know that?"

Kotori figdeted under the gaze of all seven of them "Of course I do, I work there remember?" She quickly covered up.

"That is true nya."

"True." Nico remembered a small detail that slipped from her mind before "But he is from another department."

Kotori gulped as her eyes shifted to each one of them nervously.

"Kotori?" Umi questioned calmly.

"I don't know anything..." Her voice was soft and higher than normal.

Nico stepped closer to her "Kotori, would you please tell me what is it you know?"

Kotori looked at her shoes, gulping before she lifted her head and took a deep breath "That is Maki's fiancé."

"WHAT?!" 

"F-fiancé?!"" Nico gasped and repeated. Kotori nodded to the floor.

"She has a fiancé and you never thought once you should have told me?" Nico continued causing tears to well up in the other's eyes.

"Nico, stop it." Umi scolded and wrapped an arm pulling her girlfriend close to her.

"But she is the one clearly in the wrong!" Nico pointed at Kotori, shouting.

"That's enough!" Eli stood in front of the idol. "It's not her fault! Maki probably made her keep it a secret."

"That sounds like Maki nya!" Rin's words were dripping with worry.

Nico sighed and walked away only to be pulled by Eli.

"I'm just going to go out for a breather. I'll be back later."

Eli nodded and let go. The door closed leaving a heavy atmosphere in the room.

Umi was combing Kotori's hair gently whispering to her well the others stared at the floor awkwardly.

~~~~

"Mr, Mrs Ganshi. How are you tonight?" Maki and her parents sat down at the table along with another family of doctors.

"Fine dear, how are you?" The male's mother smiled smoothing down her skirt.

"Just fine."

There was a silence as the waiter stopped by and handed out menus to each of them.

The orders were placed and the waiter returned to the kitchen with the menus.

"So, Maki how isn't to be in charge of a department?"

"Not much really, I have already been constantly helping my parents so I'm used to it."

"Yes our dear loves to help us out when she was younger." Maki's mother said with a bright smile.

"And we are very sure that the hospital will be in her good hands one day."

"Yes, I'm sure she will be and Takuro here would be a good partner for her." His father pat his back with slightly too much force.

"Of course, we make such a great pair don't we dear?" Tkauro smiled towards the red head.

"I couldn't agree more." A smirk grew on her lips " If you would only start listening to me more."

Takuro pulled back gasping slgithly "I'm sorry?"

"You know I'm always right you just want to listen."

"And that's my problem? I'm sorry I don't like to hear your bragging!"

"Me? Brag? Look who is talking."

"D-dear that's no way to talk." Maki mother warned although both sides of the table seem as equally worried.

"Oh and you know what mother? He says that you are a burden to the hospital." Maki shot daggers to the male, making her mother gasp and lean towards her husband.

"Oh is that how you are going to play? Mother Maki here always loves to mention how worthless you are."

His mother clenched her heart and let out a small sob.

"That's enough." Takuro's father exclaimed. "Is that how you raise your child?"

"You are talking about me? What about your child huh?" Maki's father rebutted.

"Calling my wife worthless? Just because you own the place?"

"As if being called a burden is any better." Their voices rising.

Maki and Takuro exchanged glacnes looking extremely worried, both thinking that they pushed this slightly too far.

"That's it! Come on Maki we are going." Her parents stood up and Maki had no choice to follow.

The Ganshi family did the same both of them walking in opposite directions to the exit.

Maki and Takuro were exchanging looks trying to think of a way to fix this.

"Come on son." His father pulled him away from her field of vision.

"Can you belive them? To think we were always helping them." Maki's father sighed to his wife. Maki walked slightly behind, gulping at the mess she created.

When she got in the car she received a text.

**From: Kotori**

**I'm sorry, I told Nico about Takuro being your fiancé. I'm so sorry..**

Maki stared at the screen for a moment too long and threw her head back.

Great more bad news.

She forced her fingers to move across the led screen.

**To: Kotori**

**I'll deal with that some other day now isn't a good time.**

With that she switched off her phone and threw it in her bag, burying her face in her hands. Her chest aching and she shut the world out for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, 
> 
> Not much the story is coming close to the end thabk you for enjoying this journey with me. As always commented if you have any feedback I almost always reply :)
> 
> Luv u all,  
> OBESSESDTODDLER


	11. Fixing It Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the pair of doctors comes clean with the other girls and also meets with life threatening situation. Well..kinda

Eli was pushed against the wall with Nozomi pinning her. The spiritual maiden pushed a lock of beautiful blonde hair behind her ear, smiling. Eli leaned forward pecking her lover's lips teasingly, wrapping her arms around the waist of the other. 

Nozomi smirked and traced her hand down the side of the blonde, her fingers finding their way under her skirt. 

Eli shivered slightly grinning ear to ear at the touch, despite the number o years they have been together the same feeling of heat spread through her body. 

Eli fingers crawled up Nozomi's body to touch her full soft breast, squeezing it lightly earning herself a small moan from the other.

"I love your sweet voice, Nozomi." 

"You are a such a tease, Elicchi."

"And you guys are disgusting." Nico burst into the office with a poker face.

Elii sighed "Why don't we never lock the door." 

Nozomi shrugged, letting go of Eli and walking towards the desk followed closely by the other.

"What's up, Nicocchi?" Nozomi sat on the edge of the table facing the idol while eli took the chair.

"I'm just early, the rest are coming as well."

Oh leaned forward slightly "Oh? We weren't informed about this."

"Sorry, it was kind of impromptu." Nico took the seat opposite Eli.

Nozomi titled her head slight "By who?" 

"Me." Maki walked into the room still wearing her white coat accompanied by Kotori. 

"Maki?" Eli raised an eyebrow.

The doctor leaned against the wall, not wishing to sit next to the idol right now. Kotori seemed fidgety as she took that seat.

"Nya nya nya~" They could hear from the corridor, muffled conversations grew louder as the rest neared the door.

"Honoka close the door please." Maki said simply as the rest of the former idol group, muse joined them.

Everyone stopped talking and smiles faded as they sensed the heavy atmosphere in the room.

Maki cleared her throat as if she was totally unaware of this but probably she was the one who felt it the most. "I've heard that you guys are going ahead with the performance idea."

Everyone, except Nico, nodded silently.

"I decided I want in as well." Maki delivered this news with no emotions on her face at all. 

There was a mixed of shock and happiness shown on the other members faces.

"Why the sudden change of mind?" Umi asked, her mouth hanging slightly open in shock of the news.

Maki shrugged, she had her reason but not any that the rest should know about.

"That's great Maki!" Honoka cheered like the oblivious cheerful girl she is, not noticing anything off about this situation one bit.

Nozomi nodded and said with an air of uncertainty "Yah that's great news, Maki."

Kotori cleared her throat and exchanged glances with doctor. Maki let out a sigh and nodded. everyone was exchanging looks since only the two knew what was going on.

"Also, Maki would like to clear a certain matter up." 

The redhead let out another sigh, shaking her head slightly. "So, I've been notified that you guys are aware of my 'finace'" She air quoted the word. Nico gave a sour look turning away.

"Someone called?" A tall lean male with purple hair walked in and casually draped his arm around Maki's shoulders. There were slight gasp all around the room.

"You are late." Maki spat at him, he who just shrugged and combed his hair with his fingers.

"Sorry duty calls." He said with a relaxed smirk despite the stares he was receiving. 

"What is he doing here?" Nico glared at the male.

"I am here to explain everything." 

"We are listening." Eli nodded and all attention were on the couple of doctors as they went about their story. 

"And the end." Takuro said with a grin.

There was dead silence as they ended. 

"What no applause?" The male joked.

"I think they need some time to digest this." Kotori said awkwardly.

"Is what they said true?" Hanayo gasped after they left.

Kotori nodded, being the only one who knew the full story.

"T-that was shocking nya." Rin whined slightly, dropping down to the floor exhausted from the events that seemed to pile above one another. 

"so, what? You expect me to just forgive her like that?" Everyone was shocked at the Idol's sudden outburst, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I doubt that was her intentions, Nicocchi."

"Yah, I think she just wanted you to know the truth." Eli supported Nozomi.

"Yah whatever." She scoffed.

"She didn't want to hurt you anymore.." Kotori tried to explain.

Hanayo went over and hugged her senior by the shoulders. "I think that Maki-chan is also hurt by this." She whispered gently.

Nico sniffed slightly, shrugging. She knew that they were right but she just didn't feel like listening to them right now. Slowly, one by one all of them went to hug Nico which only made her cry harder.

"Come on we have something else we have to settle." Maki said to Takuro, the both of them left the room. Takuro left out a sigh once they did.

"Did I do okay?"

"Fantastic." Maki rolled her eyes, digging her hands in the pockets of her coat.

"Give me some credits, they were staring at me like hawks!" He exclaimed.

"Yes yes, you did a great job but this wasn't the final test." 

They both sighed at the thought, looking down at the floor

They were silent till they reached his car.

"How bad do you think we will die?" He asked trying to joke with nervousness heavy in his voice.

"I've already prepared our grave." She replied with the same tone. They drove off both their hearts pounding as they neared the hospital.

"Ready?" He asked as they entered the elevator.

"Not at all." She replied, dead serious as they climbed up the stories to her office.

"Here goes nothing." He breathed as he pushed the door opened to reveal four adults. 

"Parents."

"Takuro." One pair said.

"Maki." The other.

They all took a seat around the desk and began their difficult conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> For all the chinese out there CNY is approaching! Yayy Xin Nian Kuai Le!
> 
> Also yes the story is coming close to the end.  
> Thank you for supporting me in this work and I hope you would do the same for my future ones :)
> 
> luv u all,   
> OBESSESDTODDLER


	12. Our troubles are gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> everything is starting to fall in place for the doctor's and idol's life.

"How did it go?" Kotori asked the doctor a few days after, walking down the hallway on duty.

The redhead sighed, pulling her fingers through her hair. "Could have been better."

Kotori nodded in silence, she didn't want to tell Maki that she heard shouting when she walked by that day. 

Maki sighed and changed the depressing topic to something not any merrier "How are the plans for the performance going?"

The nurse shrugged "All that's left is the music and some rehearsal."

Maki nodded "I'm nearly done with the music." She opened her mouth like she wanted to say more but held herself back.

"Nico will come to understand soon." Kotori said as if reading her mind. Maki nodded quietly.

"You should go talk to her."

"What about?" The cold words tumbled out from her lips without a thought. 

Kotori sighed knowing that there was nothing to break through the thick walls around Maki's mind. 

"I'll see you at the meeting then." The doctor turned into the room to see her nxt patient as Kotori walked away to do the same.

"Maki.." A soft voice came from the door, she turned and found a familiar face.

"Can I talk to you?" The Idol asked looking at her slightly awkward. Maki turned back to talk to the elderly man in the bed with a bright smile before she made her way to the door and pass the idol.

Understanding the signal, Nico followed behind her to the end of the corridor. The doctor turned, leaning on the railing facing the idol wearing her poker face once again. 

"You wanted to talk?" Maki folded her arms in front of her protectively.

Nico sighed and fiddled with her fingers slightly. "So, you don't love that Takuro guy?"

Maki shook her head, relaxing a bit, her heart thumping loudly in her chest.

"Maki, I don't want to do this. I love you." She paused, gulping slightly before she continued. "I love you very much and I want you to feel the same. Those years without you, my heart ached every single day.."

She lifted her eyes which were wet now to look at the doctor whose eyes matched hers. "I want you back, Maki. I don't want to let you go again. Please..please tell me you feel the same.." 

Maki sniffed a couple times and a smile slowly grew on her lips, on impulse she pulled the black haired idol in her arms letting the tears slowly pour out of her eyes. "Of course I feel the same way you idiot. I love you, I'm so sorry I lied to you. I'm sorry I made use of you. I'm sorry for everything."

The two held each other tightly in embrace as they both sobbed. They didn't notice a tiny bird watching them in a distance with a bright smile on her face.

~~~~

"So, how was that?" Maki smiled as he lifted her fingers off the piano gently and opening her eyes to look at the members around the room.

"That was amazing nya~!" Rin commented and the rest nodded with bright smiles on their faces.

"I can't wait to perform with you guys again!" Honoka yelled excitedly.

"So, we have everything in order?" Eli asked with the smile still on her face.

"Costumes all in order!" Kotori reported.

"Location check!" Nozomi chuckled.

"Advertising are all up." Hanayo said for her and Rin.

"Lyrics done." 

"Music done."

"Dance is ready." Honoka said.

"Alright! We have a week to perfect everything then it's show time!" Eli announced just like she use to back in high school.

~~~~~

"So, you two huh?" Maki smiled asking Takuro a few days later.

He nodded proudly "Mmmmhhmm..we have always like each other but because of the thing.." He wagged his finger in between them as indication to what he was talking about.

"Never would I have thought that you like Miyuki."

He raised an eyebrow along with a smirk "And why not?"

Maki shrugged "She doesn't seem like your type."

"And you know my type?" 

She nodded "Of course."

"What is it then?"

The red head flipped her hair being happier than she has ever been in a while "Someone like me of course."

He laughed, shaking his head slightly "I've never seen you like this. I am kind of digging this new Maki."

"Oh don't get to attached. Miyuki might beat you up for it."

"Man, that girl is stronger than she looks." He chuckled, combing his hand through his hair.

She laughs along, working with the nurse since she started here she knew what that girl was like. "You better be careful." 

They laughed and calmed down with a soft sigh, their smiles dropping slightly.

"You parents know about this?" Maki asked.

He nodded, sliding his hands into the pockets of his pants inside the coat. "They said they will be fine with it after a while." He nodded to her "What about you?"

She shrugged "They are trying to get over it but it might take some time."

He nodded and checked his watch "Oops breaks over. Well I wish you good luck. Let's hang out sometimes alright?"

"You got it. All the best to you too." They exchanged smiles and walked their separate ways.

With that the week soon came to a close and it was time for the nine members to shine again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey,
> 
> Yes it is a slightly short chapter but hey quality over quantity right? Anyway probably can tell but there would be only one chapter left. I hope you have been enjoying this as much as I have! Also, I will will not be double updating anymore. So, please do go find my Wattpad ( amateur-writer ) where I'll be posting different fan fic so check it out if you want. :) 
> 
> luv u all,  
> OBESSESDTODDLER


	13. The Closure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With everything settled all there is left is the performance by the nine.

"♩We close the book on our last adventure and open one to a new.

We might forget the journey but never the feelings.

As I hold your hands in mine, I wish you the best and may we meet in the next one.♩"

The nine members finished the song with a vibrato at the ending note and striked a pose at the end of the choreography. A smile on their faces despite the panting and the sweat covering their faces.

The crowd started to cheer and clap as hard as they could. Some of which were fans back when the girls were active, some having the interest of idols came to watch upon the news. None of which were disappointed the slightest. Flowers were thrown onto the stage, calls of love were called out, banners were high in the air and definitely a few tears could be seen.

"That was amazing, Zura!"

"Yohane is surprised at how great a performance these lowly humans put up."

"Unbelievable~!"

"That was better than expected, Yousoro!"

"A...amazing!!"

"Even after 5 years, Muse is just as amazing!"

"Woah...Ruby never thought she would be able to see Muse perform!"

"Feels like a dream.."

"So this is what it feels like to watch the legendary Muse."

Another group of nine could be seen at the front of the audience with their eyes widen, sparkles filling them and their mouth were hanging open in huge smiles. 

"Do you think we can go meet them?" 

"I doubt they would just let us."

"Eh? Chika where are you going?" The orange head ran off and the others had no choice but to follow suit after their friend. 

"Ermm..excuse me!" The one named Chika exclaimed as she reached backstage where the performers were gathered. The nine previous idols turned their attention to her.

"Ah! You must be one of my fans right? I really appre-" 

Once again Nico was interrupted "What are you girls doing here? Don't you know this is restricted area?" Maki, the strictest of the nine spat lightly at the younger group.

"Chika! What do you think you are doing?" The other red head whispered venomously in the other's ear.

"But Riko, don't you want to meet them as well?" She exclaimed back excitedly.

"Pardon her rudenesss." The student council president stepped up to the front. "She came dashing in here without a warning, I deeply apologise." She bowed slightly, trying to keep the pounding in her chest to the minimum. 

"Reminds me of a certain someone." Umi rolled her eyes and the rest shot looks to their ex-leader.

Honoka chuckled guiltily and faced the other group "Are you guys fans of Muse?"

Chika nodded, pushing the president out of the way "Huge! We are an idol group as well!"

"Really? That is amazing nya~!"

"Uh huh! We are 'Aqours'!" Chika started and the whole group shouted their name together.

"I heard of that, Aqours is a school idol group from Uranohoshi Girls' High School..." Hanayo start to spill information just like she used to, seems like her interest for idols never died.

"Ah! How do you know so much about us?!" The one with a small bun on the top of her head said with a higher pitched voice.

hanayo blushed lightly, scratching her cheek in embarrassment.

"I always read the 'Weekly Idol'."

"You do too?! Saint Snow was the front page in the latest issue! They were absolutely perfect!" The short hair little girl exclaimed coming out from where she hid behind another member her eyes brighten up and the tears vanished.

The 18 of them ended up sitting in the dressing room and chatting for a few hours before Aqours left as happy or even happier  than when they arrived

"That was unexpected!" Kotori commented merrily.

"Unbelievable!" Nozomi imitated the blonde who had left with a chuckle.

"It's getting late though. Didn't realise how long we talked." Umi said checking her wristwatch.

"We all better head home then." Eli suggested and the rest of them nodding.

"Go ahead without us." Maki called out.

The composer took hold of the number 1 idol's hand preventing her from walking out, leaving the two of them alone in the dressing room.

"M-maki?" The ruby eyes belonging to the idol widen in contrast to the other's calm, relaxed ones. 

She wasn't able to speak as she was pulled into a gentle kiss from her lover. With one hand holding on to the smaller senior and the other snaked around her waist. Nico relaxed after a second, her lips curling into a smile and let her arm wrap around the other's waist and kissing her back. Their eyes closed in content at the presence of their lover.

They slowly parted, looking deep into each other's eyes and smiles plastered on both their faces. Their breathing rate were slightly increased and they stayed at the same closeness, their hands stayed where they were. Heat rushing throughout both their bodies and showing up on their cheeks. 

"I love you." Maki whispered softly.

"Of course you do." Nico chuckled teasingly and added after a second of silence "I've missed you."  

"Of course you do." She returned with a grin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes (un)fortunately this is the end of this story. This has been an adventure because it's my first time writing in such a manner and I felt like if you compare it with my first story there is a lot of improvement so I'm really happy for that. I hope you guys have enjoyed that and I can't wait to get started on my next work. It would be a [Gruvia fanfic] on my ArchiveOfOurOwn (OBESSESDTODDLER). I'm not sure for my wattpad (Amateur-writer) but I am going to attempt to write my own real (non fan fic) story..yes I'm going to try again. I hope that you guys would keep supporting me. I hope to see you next time
> 
>  
> 
> luv u all,  
> OBESSESDTODDLER

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and will continue to support my works! :)


End file.
